Dark Forces
by SweetReverie13
Summary: this is the sequel to /s/6720963/1/The Forgotten Accounts of a Girl Unloved  please read that before this one because itll just lead to all sorts of confusion.  Elizabeth is the daughter of Snape and Lily and this is her story
1. Breakfast at the Malfoys

_Crack!_ A small creature with abnormally large ears and eyes suddenly appeared before Elizabeth as she was changing.

"Breakfast is served, madam!" squeaked the little elf.

"I'll be there in a minute, Minnie," said Elizabeth as she stretched her arms across her king sized canopy bed and yawned.

"Yes, ma'am!" and the elf disappeared with another _crack!_

Elizabeth slipped on her emerald colored chiffon dress tailored to fit her like a second skin. Next, she put on the pair of new silver earrings she had gotten for her "birthday" in July. She then proceeded with a subtle touch of make-up and after all was done, admired her work in the great mirror that hung in all its golden glory above her cherry-wood dresser. There was going to be an important visitor today and she wanted to look her best.

Breakfast on the veranda was a daily occurrence at Malfoy Manor and it was expected that everyone was there at nine o' clock sharp. However, Elizabeth took her sweet time descending the grand marble staircase making a dainty _click!_ each time her heels hit the next step.

"Oh, Elizabeth! You're up!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy with a tired smile when she spotted the new arrival. "You look absolutely gorgeous." She sighed happily, proud of what a beautiful young lady she had created.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, frowned faintly. Both the Malfoy parents looked even more fatigued than usual, especially Mr. Malfoy, who looked like he was going insane from stress. His hair, which usually had a silky sheen, was coarse and slightly ruffled and the half-moon circles under his eyes looked like teabags ready to be dipped.

"Father, Mother, Draco," she greeted them with a forced smile as she took her seat next to the most lifeless Malfoy.

Draco had a blank look on his face that was not unlike one who's received a Dementor's kiss, but when Elizabeth touched his hand, he immediately came back to life and turned to her.

"Morning, Liz," he grinned weakly. "You look…nice." He gave a sort of _hrrmmph!_ and a cough.

"Thank you, Drake. Well, let's eat."

No one spoke as they ate, and the only noises heard were the chirping of birds and the clink of forks and spoons. The breakfast itself was wonderfully made, but it all tasted bland in their mouths.

"There really isn't anything to worry about," began Elizabeth, who couldn't stand the stressed silence. "I am a true Slytherin …"

There was no immediate response, only more clinking of cups, but eventually Mrs. Malfoy opened her mouth to speak.

"We're not worried for you, Elizabeth. Not worried at all. You'll do wonderfully, I know it."

Elizabeth was not convinced whatsoever, but six years in Malfoy Manor had taught her to keep opinions to herself, and that the best way to get anything done was to secretly do it by one's self. Besides, it was going happen soon and any arguments would only heighten the tension.

Almost like clockwork, the family all felt an immediate chill in the air. Her guest had arrived.


	2. New Era, New Elizabeth

_**to readers-im so sorry for not updating but ive been very busy with work and all and probably won't update until perhaps feb or march. So here's a little taste of things to come. Thank you for the support, and I promise I will never give up on this story until it is told to completion. ~ sweetreverie**_

Elizabeth secretly took a deep breath before pushing open the door and entering the room on the other side.

There, sitting with a monstrous green snake coiled on his lap, was a half-beast, half-man who had cold, black eyes and disturbing lack of nose. This was indeed the first time Elizabeth had come face to face with Lord Voldemort and the sight of him made her slightly taken aback.

"So glad you could join Nagini and me here. I believe you were hoping to join something else as well?"

His face was completely still as he said these words and Elizabeth couldn't help but think that perhaps his face was made of marble. It was certainly pale enough.

"It's an honour, my Lord, to be able to see you on such short notice." She paused. "And yes, I desire to join you in your quest to…purify the wizarding race."

He chuckled coldly, "So I see the Malfoys have taught you your manners. Elizabeth Potter, am I correct? Why should I allow you to join my army, when your brother is the very boy I seek to kill? I would be doing myself a great disservice by letting a possible spy into my ranks."

It was Elizabeth's turn to smile. "That may be so, but perhaps it could be the other way around. I could be _your_ spy, or do you not trust that I am a true Slytherin?"

The place where Voldemort's eyebrows would have been raised high up to his forehead. He then hissed something at the snake on his lap and it slithered off him, allowing him to get up and inspect Elizabeth properly. He circled around behind her and she could feel a force send chills up and down her spine.

"Even so, how do I know that you won't be found out by your very own brother? I have had many a dim-witted servant fail me before…"

Elizabeth turned towards Voldemort and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"While Harry is definitely the special one, I am definitely the more gifted one, especially when it comes to the minds."

Voldemort smirked. "Is that so?"

Elizabeth immediately felt a monstrous assault on her brain, a force a hundred times more powerful than when Dumbledore had tried to break into her mind during her Sorting five years before. Elizabeth looked away from the slitted eyes of the Dark Lord and gathered all her thoughts and memories into one place and protected as best she can, keeping a straight face all the while. However, it felt like someone was taking a hammer and nail to her barricaded mind, and although it was a fairly strong wall, she still felt a resounding pain at each attack.

It started with a nudge. Then, it built up into a powerful force. Elizabeth had slowly gained control over her sieged mind as the poundings weakened over time. She saw it—a fraction of a second gap between attacks—and took her opportunity. Raising her eyes to meet the Dark Lord's, she whispered, "_Repulsio manifestio_."

A ghostly hand from Elizabeth's wand snaked towards Voldemort. However, it dissipated at the moment it was about to touch the Dark Lord's colorless crown of a head. There was no sign of effort on Voldemort's face, but Elizabeth caught sight of his wand hand trembling for a second.

"So the Malfoys do have a valuable asset after all," hissed the pale figure. His voice had changed from quiet amusement to a something that almost resembled joy. "Very well, hold out your arm and repeat after me…"


	3. Safety is Just an Illusion

Chap. 3

It was an unusually cold the morning Elizabeth boarded the Express. She and Draco sat across from each other as still as stones on the early train to Hogwarts which allowed them to have the compartment all to themselves. He stared wordlessly ahead at Elizabeth, but she knew that he wasn't looking at her; he was too preoccupied. She couldn't blame him. The task at hand was enormous, and seemed, to them, nearly insurmountable. The Dark Lord was completely mad for assigning such an undertaking, but then again, Elizabeth already thought him mad for everything else he had done. Yet, a task was a task, and the dull throb in her right arm made her never forget exactly what she was fighting for.

Draco suddenly started, returning from his daze.

"Elizabeth, what if we used poison? Poison seems like a viable way to get….._it_ done discreetly."

"Poison?" said Elizabeth brusquely and then firmly shook her head. "No, that's a coward's way of dealing with things. Besides, _he_ would see that one coming from miles away. We'll have to be cleverer than that."

"Well," said Draco, dismayed, "You didn't have to put it down so quickly. I was just throwing out ideas, you know."

A sudden terror filled his eyes.

"Do you think it's safe to talk about it here?" he whispered anxiously.

Draco had been like this for a long time. Elizabeth could not recall the time when there wasn't the unspoken barrier of fear and frustration that stopped the whole family from living normally. Actually, she remembered why, but it still didn't help their relationship move along very well. She still loved him, unspeakably, but it was not as it was before. He hardly even looked at her lovingly anymore.

"Okay then, perhaps we can use magic. What about the…objects…I saw at Borgin and Burke's the other day? Remember me telling you about them? There are many things that we could use from that shop to sneak up on him and kill him….or curse him—"

"We're not secret _spy agents_, dear. If You-Know-Who wants the deed done, he probably wants it done properly. We'll_ face_ Dum—"

"Elizabeth, damn it! Are you trying to get us killed? Say _Merlin_ instead!"

Elizabeth grimaced, her patience with her boyfriend's absurdity wearing thin. "_Merlin_, then. We'll face him directly, but obviously not without several tricks up our sleeve."

His face turned whiter than marble at her words, "A-are we g-good enough? I-I don't think we're good enough!"

It took nearly every muscle in her control to stop Elizabeth from yelling at Draco, but she was afraid that Draco, in his already weakened condition, would faint if she gave him a proper reprimanding. _Good god, why can't this boy grow a spine?_

She took his hands in hers, mustered all the love she had left for this trembling boy, and smiled. "Draco, look at me. The Dark Lord chose _us_. He would never choose anyone he doesn't think capable to do a job as important as this one." She let go and sat back in her seat. "Or do you not trust his better judgment?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I do. Thank you, Elizabeth," and looked far off into the distance once more.

Not another word was spoken for the rest of the ride.

The Sorting was nothing new for Elizabeth. After the third year, all first years started to look the same, and obviously, the same kind of people were always chosen for her House. Over time, fortunately, Elizabeth had finally made friends with a girl in her year named Eloise Jéckal. She had transferred from Beaubaxtons, in her third year because her parents had found better jobs working for the Ministry. Blonde, sarcastic, and with impeccable taste in expensive…everything…she was almost like the old Draco –only, of course, in female form.

"Drone, drone, drone, ze old man won't give it ze rest, vill he?" grumbled Eloise. The Slytherins around her chuckled in agreement.

Elizabeth knew that Dumbledore's speeches were never something she really enjoyed, but they often had hidden meanings worth paying attention for.

"You should listen for once, Eloise," whispered Elizabeth into her friend's ear, "then maybe you wouldn't always have to turn to me for direction. Nearly wet your panties trying to locate the nearest bathroom in the History department last year."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "Oh _haha_, always ze good memories, eh? Blast it, vy do I even try to argue vith you?"

Elizabeth leaned back and smiled her eyes still on the Headmaster. "You know it's because I'd be bored out of my mind in this place if it were not so."

It was late at night and all the underclassmen were settled in bed, leaving only several seventh years lingering around the common room where Elizabeth sat alongside Draco, staring into the emerald fire. They were closer together than they had been in a while; Elizabeth's head was tucked perfectly into Draco's bony frame while his slender arm wrapped lightly around her shoulders. Perhaps it was the fact that they were at Hogwarts that made them feel safer, but whatever the reason, Elizabeth felt more relaxed than she had in the months she spent in Malfoy Manor. She wanted to stay here forever, but she knew that this feeling of safety would not last.

"So why us?" asked Draco as he shifted his gaze towards Elizabeth.

The question lingered in the air. Elizabeth felt reluctant to return to their earlier conversation. Not now; not when she just forgot about the whole thing for a moment.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Please, Elizabeth. I need to know! What did he say to you?"

Elizabeth looked around. They were alone, but someone could still be spying on them. _Wait, no_. She shook her head. She was just being paranoid like Malfoy.

"Nothing and I don't know! I suppose he could be testing you….or perhaps…"

Draco sat up straight. "Perhaps what?"

"…perhaps he could be taking revenge on Father for failing him. The prophecy was extremely important to him, you know. But what am I saying? It's all speculation."

"Revenge?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened at him. What had happened to being careful? She quickly used her mind to project her thoughts to him. _There could be spies even in here!_

Understanding in his expression, Draco immediately laughed loudly in an obviously fake manner. "Revenge? What a silly thought! That is a truly terrible plot for a book!"

Elizabeth silently face palmed and said weakly, "Yes, truly terrible!"

They suddenly looked at each other and after a moment of painful suppression, exploded into a fit of uncontrolled giggles. It was a rare moment in dark time and Elizabeth did not want to forget it. This was definitely memory to be bottled.


	4. Renewed Trust

**Chap. 4 Broken Trust**

It was the first breakfast before the first class and Elizabeth was staring wordlessly at her friend's mouth. It was fascinating, really. Eloise's mouth was moving up and down but no sound was coming out. One of Eloise's many flaws was that she was a constant complainer; nothing ever satisfied her. Therefore, Elizabeth learned to shut out the jabber by putting a simple temporary Deafening Charm on her own ears and just nodding along to everything her friend said. The downside to this method, however, was that Elizabeth had become an excellent lip reader, so she still could understand every word.

"….and look at zis food! Zis food is for ze pigs! How can anyone ezpect 'ooman beings to eat zis? At Beaubaxtons….."

_Oh, not Beaubaxtons again._ thought Elizabeth. It was always Beaubaxtons had nicer this and Beaubaxtons had better that. Honestly, the French were so spoiled.

But her thoughts did not linger long on Eloise's complaints because today she had an agenda. She needed to get in Harry's good graces. This was essential for the plan that had been brewing for months. With a deep breath, she excused herself from the Slytherin table and walked towards the Gryffindor table where three friends sat together. She cleared her throat.

"Harry."

The boy with the messy black hair turned around. He was not too pleased to see who it was.

"What do you want?" he asked with a frown.

"Could I talk to you? I don't have class right now and I know you don't either. We really need to….clear the air."

"The air is just fine when you're not around. So why don't you just_ slither_ back to Malfoy and leave us alone?"

She winced. Harry knew her weaknesses.

"It's not how you think it is and if you'd just let me explain in _private_ to you what exactly I mean. Then maybe you wouldn't hate me as much."

"Oh no, Evans," Harry said rather loudly," I don't keep secrets from my friends, unlike some people I know. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of Ron and Hermione."

Elizabeth let out an exasperated groan. Why was he being so difficult?

"Fine, let's find a place where we can all talk. Okay?"

Harry looked to his friends, then nodded.

"Where is this place where you hoped we could talk?" Ron asked as they wandered down the halls of Hogwarts in search of an empty room.

"Somewhere we had good memories," Elizabeth replied. She smiled hopefully at Harry as she led them into a familiar stony room which she had made her own.

"This is where the Mirror of Erised was," whispered Harry as his eyes scanned the bare gray walls.

However, with a wave of her wand, Elizabeth revealed the real contents of the room. There were several cauldrons of experimental potions lined against the wall, a neat little desk and chair with stacks of parchment scribbled upon it, and several leather sofas in one corner.

"I like studying alone and my bedroom is very cramped and uncomfortable," shrugged Elizabeth as Ron and Hermione looked around in astonishment.

Harry, however, was unimpressed and simply raised his eyebrow.

"Um, let's all have a seat," Elizabeth said quickly. She motioned towards the couches in the corner and they all sat down.

"What I really wanted to say is that—"

"Wait," interrupted Harry," How do I know that you aren't trying to get on my good side, just so you can take advantage of me….again?"

"Harry, if you'd let me explain…"

"I've heard your so called reasons before and I—"

"Harry, maybe you should just let her explain," Hermione said kindly, "It can't hurt to just hear what she has to say. She _is_ your sister."

"Yes, Harry _please._" Elizabeth gave Hermione a grateful sidelong glance.

Harry grudgingly conceded and Elizabeth began again.

"All I want to explain is that I am not the side that you think I'm on—the Dark Lord's side. I know there were some incidents that may make you think that I've switched sides like that time in the third year when I tried to stop you from killing Peter Pettigrew in the Whomping Willow…and he ended up escaping—"

"—or the time you hexed me when Malfoy and his gang cornered me in Hogsmeade—" Hermione interrupted.

"I know , I know. I wasn't trying to hurt you that time though. I was trying to keep Malfoy from doing any worse—"

"—or the time Snape was begging for a reason to put me in detention and you blamed _me _for ruining all the potions when it was actually Crabbe's stupid fault?" said Harry.

"I don't know…I wanted you and Snape to find a reason to get along?" Elizabeth smiled weakly.

"Really! That's an excellent way to make me like Snape! Put me in a dungeon with him so I can be treated like a slave. Why do you even help him? The guy you _swore _you hated? You always go running to him the minute he wants your help!"

"I do no such thing!" Elizabeth snapped. She paused for a moment to regain her composure and continued calmly, "Snape and I…you have to just trust us. We belong to the Order; it's been proven by Dumbledore and you know Dumbledore has never miscalculated anyone."

"Then why do you still live with Malfoy and participate in his family's evil affairs? Why are you Draco's _girlfriend_?"

Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Draco…he's different. He's not like the other followers—he doesn't want this. It's Bellatrix. She's the one dragging the whole family along on her crazy devotion to the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord he…_expects_ things from the Malfoys, leaving all of us no choice but to follow."

Ron frowned in frustration and waved his hands wildly. "But_ you _don't have to. You're not one of them! You can just leave!"

"I can't."

All three heads turns toward her in amazement. The certainty in her voice was too overwhelming. A shaky answer may have said that it was because she was afraid of the Dark Lord, but there was no fear in her answer.

"I take that back," said Elizabeth. "I won't. They have sacrificed too much for me and whether you approve of it or not…I love Draco. But you _have_ to see that I'm still on the right side, the Order's side. I still care about you, Harry—you're my brother! I could never betray my family's trust."

"You already have." Harry looked away as Elizabeth's face fell.

"But you are my sister," he continued, "I'm not going to just let go of my only family left."

"Harry!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"But you've got to prove it, Liz," whispered Harry. "that I can trust you."


End file.
